tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukoo Bible Plugin Permissions
Permissions Usage Usage Navigation Tadukoo Bible Plugin Main Page Commands Permissions - You are here. Configuration Permissions TadukooBible.*: * Gives all permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.bible.* ** TadukooBible.apocrypha.* ** TadukooBible.debug TadukooBible.bible.*: * Gives all bible permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.use ** TadukooBible.translation.* ** TadukooBible.verse.* ** TadukooBible.book.* ** TadukooBible.info.* ** TadukooBible.statistics.* ** TadukooBible.block.* ** TadukooBible.receive ** TadukooBible.op.* ** TadukooBible.anonymous.* ** TadukooBible.bypass.* TadukooBible.verse.*: * Gives all verse permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.verse.read ** TadukooBible.verse.send ** TadukooBible.verse.receive ** TadukooBible.verse.previous ** TadukooBible.verse.next ** TadukooBible.verse.last ** TadukooBible.verse.favorite ** TadukooBible.verse.random ** TadukooBible.verse.announceget TadukooBible.book.*: * Gives all book permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.book.get ** TadukooBible.book.send ** TadukooBible.book.receive TadukooBible.info.*: * Gives all info permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.info.help ** TadukooBible.info.plugin ** TadukooBible.info.book ** TadukooBible.info.translation ** TadukooBible.info.permission TadukooBible.statistics.*: * Gives all statistics permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.statistics.use ** TadukooBible.statistics.others ** TadukooBible.statistics.top TadukooBible.block.*: * Gives all block permissions (view, verse, book, and immune). * Children: ** TadukooBible.block.view ** TadukooBible.block.verse ** TadukooBible.block.book ** TadukooBible.block.immune TadukooBible.op.*: * Gives all op permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.op.config ** TadukooBible.op.announce TadukooBible.anonymous.*: * Gives all anonymous permissions (verse and book). * Children: ** TadukooBible.anonymous.verse ** TadukooBible.anonymous.book TadukooBible.bypass.*: * Gives all bypass permissions (verse and book). * Children: ** TadukooBible.bypass.verse ** TadukooBible.bypass.book TadukooBible.apocrypha.*: * Gives all apocrypha permissions. * Children: ** TadukooBible.apocrypha.use ** TadukooBible.apocrypha.info.help TadukooBible.use: * Required for use of plugin. * Default: true TadukooBible.translation.*: * Gives all translation permissions (default, KJV, and OEB) * Children: ** TadukooBible.translation.default ** TadukooBible.translation.KJV ** TadukooBible.translation.OEB TadukooBible.translation.default: * Allows you to use the default translation. Overrides the translation's permission. * Default: true TadukooBible.translation.KJV: * Allows you to use the KJV. * Default: true TadukooBible.translation.OEB: * Allows you to use the OEB. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.read: * Allows use of /bible. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.send: * Allows use of /bible send. * Default: op TadukooBible.verse.receive: * Allows you to receive verses. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.previous: * Allows use of /bible previous. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.next: * Allows use of /bible next. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.last: * Allows use of /bible last. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.favorite: * Allows use of /bible favorite. * Default: true TadukooBible.verse.random: * Allows use of /bible random. * Default: true TadukooBible.announceget: * Allows seeing announcements. * Default: true TadukooBible.book.get: * Allows use of /bible getbook. * Default: true TadukooBible.book.send: * Allows use of /bible givebook. * Default: op TadukooBible.book.receive: * Allows you to receive books. * Default: true TadukooBible.info.help: * Allows use of /bible help. * Default: true TadukooBible.info.plugin: * Allows use of /bible plugin and using /bible info for plugin info. * Default: true TadukooBible.info.book: * Allows use of /bible books and using /bible info for book info. * Default: true TadukooBible.info.translation: * Allows use of /bible translation and using /bible info for translation info. * Default: true TadukooBible.info.permission: * Allows use of /bible info for permission information. * Default: op TadukooBible.statistics.use: * Allows use of /bible statistics (for your own statistics). * Default: true TadukooBible.statistics.others: * Allows use of /bible statistics statistic to view other players' statistics. * Default: op TadukooBible.statistics.top: * Allows use of /bible statistics top to view top statistics. * Default: op TadukooBible.block.view: * Allows using /bible block to view current information. * Default: true TadukooBible.block.verse: * Allows using /bible block verse. * Default: true TadukooBible.block.book: * Allows using /bible block book. * Default: true TadukooBible.block.immune: * Makes you immune to being blocked with /bible block. * Default: op TadukooBible.receive: * Allows use of /bible receive. * Default: true TadukooBible.op.config: * Allows use of /bible config. * Default: op TadukooBible.op.announce: * Allows use of /bible announce. * Default: op TadukooBible.anonymous.verse: * Allows you to send verses anonymously. * Default: op TadukooBible.anonymous.book: * Allows you to send books anonymously. * Default: op TadukooBible.bypass.verse: * Allows you to bypass players.yml verse settings. * Default: op TadukooBible.bypass.book: * Allows you to bypass players.yml book settings. * Default: op TadukooBible.apocrypha.use: * Allows use of /apocrypha. * Default: true TadukooBible.apocrypha.info.help: * Allows use of /apocrypha help. * Default: true TadukooBible.debug: * Shows you debug messages. * Default: false Category:Tadukoo Bible Plugin